I Have Fallen For You
I Have Fallen For You is a duet song and a love song performed by Christopher Jones and Eliza Justice in the episode "Dance Like No One's Watching". Lyrics Episode Version Close your eyes and try to dream, everyone's not who they'd seem, Fought the things they thought you should, all the fights they said were good. All these lies and half-truths told, Makes you more scared and less bold. Steal the souls of those she'll need. Plant the deaths and leave the scene. Leave the scene. Born a master they have sent, All the wars are never elegant. Start to move and fight all night, Moonlit valleys watch the roses die. In vain, Lost and no gain, And she's not taking me. She can't have my life, I'm not her sacrifice of strife, She can try but she'll see that now love's conquered me, I won't crawl, most of all, I have fallen for you. Full Version Close your eyes and try to dream, everyone's not who they'd seem, Fought the things they thought you should, all the fights they said were good. All these lies and half-truths told, Makes you more scared and less bold. Steal the souls of those she'll need. Plant the deaths and leave the scene. Leave the scene. Born a master they have sent, All the wars are never elegant. Start to move and fight all night, Moonlit valleys watch the roses die. In vain, Lost and no gain, And she's not taking me. She can't have my life, I'm not her sacrifice of strife, She can try but she'll see that now love's conquered me, I won't crawl, most of all, I have fallen for you. Finally free we're out of here, We're left with lives and nothing left to fear. Making moves and magic nights, Fighting for all of our rights, Did the things I thought weren't right, Was concerned about the light. If you thought she'd strike again, Then I'd say good luck my old friend, What if all of your plans you've made Were never worth the price they paid? Even with the souls you stole, you're still nowhere closer to your goal. She can't have my life, I'm not her sacrifice of strife, She can try then she'll see that now love's conquered me. I won't crawl, Most of all, I have fallen for you. All these battles we have fought, were much tougher than we'd thought, if you think we can prevail, then tell me why they left a trail? If the sky becomes a pain, This all may be hard to explain. She can't have my life, I'm not her sacrifice of strife, she can try then she'll see that now love's conquered me, I won't crawl, most of all, I have fallen for you. Tell them all they have to go, keep it undercover put on a show, even though our lives are rough, Did you know we are enough? She can't have my life, I'm not her sacrifice of strife, She can try then she'll see that now love's conquered me, I won't crawl, most of all, I have fallen for you. A Word From The Composers "I greatly enjoy the new duet love song I wrote from inspiration from a great show overall and I'll be sure to increase the popularity of the series with songs like these." " " A Word From Christopher Capers-Jones "I greatly enjoy this one and its melody presented throughout the entire song. The lyrics are representing the true raw emotions of the characters performing the song and this is one of the best songs I've ever done and I can't wait to witness what the future holds for the show itself as well as the music being written into the show." A Word From The Performer "" Trivia *This is the second duet between Christopher and Eliza as well as Eliza's second duet in the series with the first being the song Just So Wrong in the episode Secret Team Reactivated!. *According to the series' creators this song is supposed to be foreshadowing events of the next two seasons' premier episode Code Red Part 1 and Code Red Part 2. *"The greater evil" is indirectly mentioned as "she". *This is the first song within a flashback. References * The inspiration of this song is from RWBY but the instruments are different and the vocals of a tenor and a soprano. Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs performed by Christopher Category:Songs performed by Elizabeth Category:Music